Oceans and Skylines
by unforgetablelook
Summary: Gossip Girl and Oc Crossover.Blair Waldrof Moves From Manhattan to NewPort where she meets an intriging Ryan Atwood, but some from the past don't wasnt to let her go. BlairRyan,BlairNate.
1. The New Past

_Authors Notes; so this story takes place after 1.13, and for the OC Marissa did leave new port with her dad, Seth and summer are not together.also for those who havent read the books  
Eleanor(blair's mother) marries Cyrus Rose(overall nice guy) who has a son Aaron._

* * *

**Skylines and Oceans**

**Written By Maritza E.**

**Chapter 1; The New Past**

"I guess this will do "she rolled her eyes and looked around at the huge mansion that was fully decorated, she walked outside to be found with a huge pool, pool house a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Isn't it great Blair? Cyrus picked it out all by himself!!" her mom was happy and even though Blair wanted to say something mean, she wasn't going to

"Yeah, just great" she went to her room; thankfully the movers had already placed everything almost exactly like in New York. New York the place where the people she loved turned their back on her. Serena at first was supposed to be with her but at the first opportunity she went after Nate and well chuck teamed up with jenny to destroy her. So maybe this was her chance of a fresh start but she still hated the idea.

"Ugh, there's so much sunshine" Blair said to Aaron her new step brother

"Well, your in California, What did you expect"

"I don't know, I just wish there were more clouds"

"Whatever"

Blair was laying on his bead while he was on the internet chatting.

"So who you chatting with?"

"No one" closing his laptop

"Uhhm, so do you want to go shopping with me" she said in a sweet voice

"Naa, ids rather stay here"

"Whatever little bro" she loved calling him that because he was technically older and he hated when she called him that.

Blair grabbed her bag and was walking out the house when her mother got up to her before she left.

"Ohh! Blair, honey your wearing one of my blouses! It looks amazing"

"Yeah, it does"

Blair was getting irritated with her mother acting so nice and happy all the time; this was nothing like her before Cyrus. Blair started walking out the door when he mother called again.

"Blair, we have dinner party tonight next door at the Cohen's house so go buy yourself a killer dress" and with that her mother left to the kitchen. She walked outside and got into her car and drove away.

She loved Newport! There were a lot of hot stores and the beach looked incredible and not to mention the amount of boys. She came home with a bag full of clothes and a smile on her face. When Aaron came up to her with a grave face and holding the phone so the other person on the line doesn't hear.

"Its Serena, she wants to talk to you" holding out the phone to Blair

Blair put her bags down and got the phone.

"Hello? Blair" her ex best friend called

"What do you want?" Blair's tone was harsh and sharp

"B, please me and Nate was a mistake I miss you" Blair hated Serena for being that way, taking what she wanted and then acting innocent.

"I'm done Serena, I'm done with you taking Nate and everything else and expect to be forgiven, I'm done with you; goodbye Serena and please don't EVER call again" Blair hung up and walked to her room. It was already 8pm and the party started at 9pm she needed to get ready. She put her hair in rollers, applied her subtle makeup. She took out the dress she bought it was black with sparkles it was a little above the knee and looked fabulous.

They were outside talking by the edge of the pool and next to the drinks with the sun almost completely down surrounded by a bunch of Newport richest residents and with almost nobody their age except for Luke who was scamming on a random girl, Marissa had left with her dad to Hawaii.

"Omg, this party blows! It's so boring" Seth Cohen hated these kinds of parties everybody always looked so "perfect".

"Yeah, so where is summer?" Ryan Atwood also hated these parties because it was usually the part were people would look down at him for not being one of them.

"She left with her dad on a cruise to Mexico, but its not like I care anyways, we broke up before she left but I'm going to get her back its not like she's out there with some hot Mexican dude, Omg what if she is? What am I going to do?" Ryan couldn't help but laugh when ever Seth got this way always so paranoid.

The Door Rang and Kirsten Opened the door and the Blair and her family walked in, she was last. Kirsten introduced them to the people in the living room some looked envious other actually looked nice. Kirsten showed them where everything was and left them to mingle. Blair and Aaron decided to go get a glass of champagne.

"See Blair it's not so different than Manhattan" she looked around the room.

"I guess not that much" she looked around trying to find flaws.

"Lets go outside" Aaron personally loved the view these houses got.

When they walked outside all eyes were on them. Blair ignored it, she was used to the attention, and they went straight to a couple of chairs in the corner. They spotted a couple of kids their age but nobody that really stood out for Blair except a boy with blonde hair, muscular and he looked rough but hot.

"DUDE! Do you see her? Tell me I'm not dreaming?" Seth was practically having a

Heart attack looking at her. Ryan hadn't noticed he was looking at the view of the ocean.

"See who?" looking at Seth weird.

"Her!" he turned Ryan's face with his hand. Ryan's eyes widened and mouth opened.

"Yeah! That's what I thought"

"Aaron can you get me another glass, please"

"Sure" he got up from his seat and went to the drinks table where two guys were looking at Blair, which was so typical, one of them noticed him.

"Hey, im Seth"

"Aaron" he said as he waited for Blairs drink to be ready

"This is Ryan"

"Hey" Ryan gave him a Ryan head shake and continued looking at the brunette that captured his attention.

"So you guys are new to new port? Is she your sister? Whats her name?"

"Yeah we just moved from Manhattan" These guys didn't seem fake so he talked or else he would have left.

"Cool" Seth was so interested Ryan wanted to laugh at him but he did want to know about her.

"She's my step-sister, and her name is Blair" Seth just keep shacking his head up and down as Aaron spoke while Ryan turned his head to follow the conversation, none of them noticed when the brunette came up to them. Seth and Ryan just stood there looking at her.

"Damn you take long Aaron" she said as she moved in-between Ryan and Aaron to get her drink.

"So who are you guys?" she said leaning back into the bar, looking at the boys but focusing more on the blonde one.

"Im Ryan" he said trying to sound normal

"Seth Cohen, its sooo nice to meet you" Blair smiled, he was funny.

Time went by and they continued talking, but Blair's cell phone rang and she went to go get her purse that was on the chair where they were before.

The name Nate came flashing onto her screen

She took up the courage and answered.

"Hello" she hated that no matter the situation Nate had a control over her.

"Blair, please don't hang up" He said in a pleading voice.whats a girl to do?

* * *

_Authors Notes;_

_Hope you guys enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing this one a lot and its way longer than my other stories so reviews are greatly appreciated. Chapter 2 in progress!_


	2. Drink Up Baby Doll

Oceans and Skylines

**Oceans and Skylines**

**By Maritza E.**

**Drink Up Baby Doll-Chapter 2**

Blair sat there holding her phone with her face turned to the ocean as a tear fell out of her eyes.

"What do you want Nate?" her voice crumbling, he could tell that she was crying and that was killing him.

"I want you" he said, there was silence on his side of the phone, Blair cleared her tears and told him bluntly.

"You don't know what you want" and hung up the phone. She stood up fixed her drink and went back to get a couple of more drinks, she needed as many as she could get.

"Whoa, Blair calm down" Aaron said as he saw his sister going hard at the drinks.

Ryan and Seth just stood there looking at her drowning as many drinks as she could.

"Blair what happened? Who called?"

"Nate." And with that Aaron handed her the next drink. Seth and Ryan exchanged looks of surprise. Seth curious as always just had to ask.

"Who's Nate?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend" Blair's phone rang again this time Aaron got it before she did when he saw who was calling.

"Who is it?"

"Vanessa, let me talk to her after you"

"So how long did you guys go out?" Ryan noticed that Blair didn't want to talk about it so he stepped in.  
"Leave her alone Seth, I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about it" Blair looked up at Ryan with a Thank you smile.

"Its okay, we been together since kindergarten"

"WOW" Aaron came back and gave her the phone; she left to her chair because it was obvious that they were going to be talking for a while. She could her Blair laugh from where they were. Ryan just smiled it was obvious to all they that he liked her. Time went by the 4 of them bonded and for some miracle Blair wasn't a bitch as Aaron put it the next morning but to none of his surprise Blair threw a pillow at him and told him to get his Kmart ass out of her room. A week went by and Aaron continued hanging out with Seth and Ryan. Blair caught Aaron before he left.

"I'm Hella Bored, Where are you going"

"Going To go walk the pier and to the arcade"

"I want to go"

"Hurry up then" she was still in her pajamas so she ran upstairs and got a Blue shirt with Ruffles and dark blue jeans with some matching heals. Her hair with a head band.

"Ready! Let's go"

"It's about time" they walked out to the drive way where Seth and Ryan had just came out too.

"Blair, it's an honor"

"Isn't it always" she smiled.

"Hey" Ryan smiled to her and her knees went weak

"Hi"

They decided to go walking, it was a windy day but beautiful none the less. Seth and Aaron were in front talking about a video game while Blair and Ryan where walking behind and talking a lot, they were laughing and Blair was actually having fun and so was Ryan. They got to the pier the guys went to the arcade; Blair went to the stores next door. She was trying a black dress that crossed in the back and had pleads in the front when she heard her name called by Ryan. She stepped out of the dressing room wearing the dress.

"Wow, you look amazing"

"You think" she said looking in the mirror.

"Yeah" she looked at him and their eyes connected he came closer and before she knew it he leaned in and their lips locked.

_Authors Note;_

_Enjoy! If I have time tomorrow ill finish writing chapter 3 enjoy!_


End file.
